1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a substrate processing apparatus for processing a substrate. Substrates to be processed include, for example, semiconductor wafers, liquid crystal display device substrates, plasma display substrates, FED (Field Emission Display) substrates, optical disk substrates, magnetic disk substrates, magneto-optical disk substrates, photomask substrates, ceramic substrates, and photovoltaic cell substrates.
2. Description of Related Art
In a manufacturing process for a semiconductor device or a liquid crystal display device, etc., a substrate processing apparatus is used to process substrates, such as semiconductor wafers, glass substrates for liquid crystal display devices, etc.
A single substrate processing type substrate processing apparatus described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-092343 includes a spin chuck that holds and rotates a substrate horizontally, and a nozzle that discharges a processing liquid toward the substrate held by the spin chuck. The spin chuck includes a plurality of chuck pins disposed around the substrate. The spin chuck presses the plurality of chuck pins onto a peripheral edge portion of the substrate to hold the substrate in a horizontal posture. The chuck pins are made of a conductive material containing carbon.